luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Inky
''"WHA-ZAM!" ~ Inky's Catchphrase, said very often, usually after puns.'' Inky is a recurring character from the Super Plush PacMan series and another member of the Ghost Gang. He also makes appearances in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Seasons 2 and 3 where alongside with Clyde in Season 3, is a member of Team Regigigas up until his elimination in Episode 20. Appearance Inky is a blue ghost who dons even lighter teal gloves. He has a normal appearance with a smile on his face. Background In the pilot episode, he and Blinky were the first ghosts to appear on Super Plush PacMan, since PacMan has reached level 256 and unable to be hurt whenever touched by any ghosts, the two ghosts search for their comrades to rid of PacMan for good. While they got eaten at the end, they regenerate and still continue to reunite with Pinky, Clyde, and other ghost allies, including their ruthless leader Betrayus. On Super Plush PacMan Inky was one of the two ghosts featured in Super Plush PacMan's pilot. Occasionally in the show he'll often be seen with the Ghost Gang, participating in schemes and whatever Blinky or Betrayus has up their sleeves. While he's shown to be a bit more nicer than the rest of his crew, he does show his loyalty towards his leaders. Even in the episode "King of the Cookies" when Blinky took over the Plush multiverse with his currency on cookies, Inky is seen as the boss of the cookie mines, being a bit more nicer than Blinky will ever be. This does not mean he is good however, as there will also be times when he will also will try to get rid of PacMan as well. He's also shown to be best friends with Clyde as well, and throughout the series he'll make a pun or two, ending with a big "WHAZAM" which would actually hurt someone in the process. On Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Inky first appeared in Season 2 of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island. Though he was intended to last awhile in the series, he was eliminated in the fourth episode. However, he then made his reappearance in Season 3 as a Season 2 veteran. As of recent, he, Coney, and Sonic has made themselves an alliance known as the "Season 2 Alliance", since the three of them have been in the show before. However, in Episode 20 "Deadly Nightshift", Inky was in a tie with Marie to elimination (since Marionette used his Mew Token). Apparently the interns were going to vote who gets to stay in the game, but Marie used a bribe for Monstro, causing him to vote for her, which ends up eliminating Inky from the game much to Clyde's dismay. However, Grave Clobber assures Clyde that Inky will come back in the rejoin soon. Until then, Inky was then eliminated from the game. He then makes his appearance in the next episode afterwards, but he did not rejoin the game and instead Rotom rejoined. He also made an attempt to rejoin in Episode 37, but he ended up failing. He was used as a tiebreaker by Mew, but several contestants and interns called it cruel and Inky was stopped by King Dedede. Episode Appearances * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 2 - Up to Episode 4, and then reappearing in Episode 50. * Super Plush PacMan: ALL EPISODES * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 - All Episodes until up to Episode 20 in his elimination. * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING Quotes "Dude! That was the wrong line! You totally mess things up!" "SCATTER!!" "AH!" ~ when he gets hit "Huh. Well at least we aren't Buttler. It sure would suck to be the butt-stool! WHAZAM~" "I can't tell which Pac is which, but it's an awesome show!" "Clyde, don't move. I heard there was a cliche that if you stand perfectly still, they won't see you." "THANK YOU SANTA!" "WHAZAM!" Trivia * When he gets hurt, Inky often screams. * Inky's Theme is Bruiser Cruiser's Villain Theme from Skylanders: Trap Team. * Originally, Inky was Flygon's buddy and was a cop in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 2. Category:Super Plush PacMan Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Undead Category:Super Plush PacMan Category:The Ghost Gang Category:Ghosts Category:Life Elementals Category:Team Regigigas Category:Clockwork Soldiers Category:Silly Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Plush